kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gioku
More DYK Facts to Submit List 3 is ready for submission to the box. Would you please help me by doing that? Also, a European editor informed me that one of the facts circulating is incorrect. It stated that "feels like pants" could be an insult in Europe, which apparently isn't true. Please change the text to this: In the intro of the North American version of ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby exclaims that the grass "feels like pants" when he first arrives in Patch Land. In the European version of the game, Kirby instead states that the said grass "feels like trousers." This change was likely made because of regional differences, as pants are referred to as trousers in most parts of Europe.'' Cheers! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 01:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, no problem! Sorry for the lateness, been busy with school and things ^^; I should be able to do this today :3 -- Giokutalkuser 17:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I found a goof in the randomization again. You may want to fix it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 23:29, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I've finished the last list! If you could please submit List 4 sometime in the next few days, I'd greatly appreciate it. Have a good one! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 04:10, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Ethanario User:Ethanario He's cause a bit of trouble in the past and is back. It's nothing major, but nonetheless vandalism. If you're still on, I'd like you to block him. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 19:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'll take a look. -- Giokutalkuser 20:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 20:54, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Three Important Things 1. In case you hadn't gotten my last message, I completed List 4 of the DYK project. Could you please submit them to the main template? 2. Speaking of DYK, one of the facts will need to be changed in the future. It mentions that Fatty Whale is the only reference to tobacco due to his pipe. Apparently, the new squid boss in ''KatRC also carries a pipe. We can't do anything about this til we learn his name. I'll keep you posted. 3. I'm trying to change Kirby Wiki's logo. How can I do that? Thanks for reading. Hope to hear from you! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 08:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :I'll number my answers like you numbered your questions to make this easier~ :1. No problem! :2. I will keep an eye out, then! :3. the wiki's logo is stored in this file: File:Wiki-wordmark.png. All you gotta do is upload it just like you would a normal file, under this name. Also, I think its a great idea to do themed logos; maybe we could do one for Kirby's Anniversary as well? Things like that? -- Giokutalkuser 16:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Randomizer For starts, welcome back. It's nice to see you return here. As for it, there are some things that need to be changed in the randomizer due to changes in the articles. For example, 02 is still referred to as 02 instead of the current name we have for him. I would like that, and any other mistakes you can find to be fixed. Thank you. Iqskirby I'm wearing green. No pinching. 16:51, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Oops forgot to respond to this! Wanted to let ya know I took care of this now~ thanks for the heads up! -- Giokutalkuser 15:21, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't worry about the late response. Glad to know you're back and that this is fixed. Iqskirby I'm wearing green. No pinching. 19:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Levels template I edited the Levels template the other day to add ''KatRC, and now the right edge of the template is cut off. Is there a way to fix that? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 20:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :The rowspan parameter on the tag for ''KatRC was one too many; it was set to 9 but there's only 8 worlds so it also included KTD in it. Got it fixed now, yay! -- Giokutalkuser 23:19, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::But the right edge is still cut off. When I began editing, the template had a thin green edge on both sides; now it's only on the left. What's causing that? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 23:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::hmm... I think that's on your end, I still see borders on both sides. -- Giokutalkuser 23:43, March 13, 2015 (UTC) KatRC Soundtrack Out of curiomosity, do you own ''KatRC? I'm unable to create a soundtrack for it like we have in Portal:Media, and I was wondering if you intend to create it sometime given your wealth of tech knowledge. No pressure, it's okay if you can't for one reason or another. Cheers, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 01:43, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, no I don't have it... on account of I don't have a Wii U ^^; So yeah, not gonna be able to get an original soundtrack for us. Sorry! :c -- Giokutalkuser 15:11, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Logo changing issues I tried to change the clay logo back to the logo you created by uploading the old logo under the name Wiki-wordmark.png. It didn't seem to work, so now the clay logo is just stretched. What should be done about this? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 19:23, May 19, 2015 (UTC)